Wait For Her
by Around.the.Rainbow
Summary: He wasn't going to leave her to walk home in the dark no matter what she thought about to herself. Maybe this was what they both needed. KakaSaku, oneshot.


_**Just a quick note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, all credit for these characters go to him.**_

_**I'm very new to writing fanfiction, so I'm going to apologize in advance for if I don't do these characters justice. And I'm new to the whole KakaSaku pairing, but I fell in love with it so much I felt like I needed to do something for them, so this is my attempt. Also the picture is from Photobucket, I in no way shape or form drew that. Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Bright orange light washed over the trees as the sun set for the day. Sakura Haruno relaxed in one of the tall trees watching the sun crawl down from the sky. Lately she enjoyed coming to this tree in her free time to think. What she thought about varied, but ever since coming back from the Land of the Moon, her thoughts focused more on Kakashi Hatake. It wasn't as if she really wanted to, it just happened. The thought of Kakashi leaping in front of her to help, when she knew she could handle those bandits on her own, slightly irritated her, but then made her remember the other times he'd put himself between her and danger.

Sure, she was his student and he was obliged to make sure she's safe, but really, how could she learn if he was so willing to come to her aid? She couldn't remember the last time he'd come to Naruto's rescue when he was overwhelmed. So, why her? Or did she just seem that weak to him? This was something she should bring to his attention next time she saw him. Sakura was very able to watch out for herself. He just needed to know, that's all.

Looking out to the sky, she realized how dark it was. Oops. She needed to get home, otherwise her parents would worry. Taking a deep breath, she hopped down from the trees and started to walk home. Personally, she wasn't in a hurry and as long as she was home before the morning her parents wouldn't be too scared. A playful breeze ruffled her pale pink hair as she slowly picked her way through the forest. Maybe she should've left before the sun went completely down. It was pitch black, but she wasn't nervous or anything. Then something lightly tugged at her hair. She spun around, ready to punch.

"Hey there, Sakura," said a familiar voice, "Still easy to sneak up on, I see."

"Kakashi Sensei," she said, looking up to see her teacher standing before her.

"Isn't it a little late to be out on your own?"

"I was going back to the village," she paused, then said, "Why are you out here so late?"

He smiled, "I was just reading in the sunlight some before dark."

She could feel her cheek redden as she heard the mirth in his voice and realized he wasn't keeping an eye on her…wait! Why would she want him to be watching over her? What was that thought? _Snap out of it_, she sternly told herself.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked concern in his voice and his smiled gone.

"Not at all! I was thinking."

"Ah, well, if you'd like, I'll walk you home. I can't just leave someone out in the woods all alone now, can I?"

There he is with the protection again.

"Actually, Sensei, I can take care of myself." For some reason she felt a twinge of anger at herself for saying that and trying to make him go away.

"I can tell by the way you had your guard down and allowed me to sneak up behind you."

She could feel his stare and looked down at her feet. There was really nothing she could say to that. Should she be mad or relieved that he's staying with her?

"Right," he said, "Well lets go before it gets any later. I can't read in the dark."

He slowly started walking off. Sakura watched him walk off some before running after him. Butterflies went insane in her stomach. Alone time with Kakashi. Was this what she wanted all along ever since they got back? This would've been a good time to say something about the hopping in front of her during fights. Strangely, her voice was lost. Maybe deep down, and very deep down at that, she liked being saved by him. He was powerful, and knew what he was doing in a battle.

As they entered the village, she realized they hadn't said a word to each other. The silence most certainly wasn't awkward by any means, rather soothing and peaceful actually. Kakashi stayed in step with her as she moved closer to the left. Was he going to go home now or what? They were safely inside the village.

"I'm walking you to your door," he said as if he read her mind.

Instantly she blushed the said, "But…don't you want to go home and finish your perverted book?"

Anger rose inside her chest for trying to get rid of Kakashi so soon again.

"Yes," he said simply, then added, "But I need to make sure you're home so you don't have any excuses for not showing up to practice."

"Right…" she trailed off.

Something sunk deep down inside her. It felt like a rock full of her confidence and any happy feeling she had in that moment. Perhaps he didn't care about her well being over the book or her practice. Silence swept over them again. If only she knew what he was feeling. Hopefully not the agony she felt knowing her place in his personal life. They stopped in front of her door.

"This is it," she sighed, wishing it took longer - not again with these thoughts.

"Yes it is," he said. "I'll see you in the morning for practice."

"Yeah," she said, looking down again. Could she stretch this out, so he stayed just a bit longer? This thought was crazy, but she wasn't ready for him to go for some reason yet. Then it came to her, "You're not going to be late are you?"

He smiled again and shrugged, "Depends on what happens."

"Well, I'll wait for you, no matter what even into the next day if I must," she blurted out. She wasn't even sure why she said that to him.

He looked down at her, his dark eye studying her, then something unexpected happened.

His strong arms wrapped around her body, and he pulled her into him. A tingling sensation shot up her spine and her cheeks instantly heated up.

He brought his cloth covered lips to her ear and whispered, "And I'll wait for you, Sakura. Until then, I promise to what I can to keep you safe for when you're ready."

He gently let her go and took two steps back. That rock from earlier turned into a rocket and joyfully exploded in her chest. Did he mean that the way she thought he did? Her legs felt like they were jelly as she pulled out her key and unlocked her door. Slowly opening it, she took one last look at Kakashi for the night. He smiled and waved.

Her face was flushed, but she smiled back and said, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
